


Combate en la cama

by SableXD



Category: Record of Ragnarok (Manga)
Genre: Akward moments, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Licking, M/M, Muscles, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Plot With Porn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SableXD/pseuds/SableXD
Summary: Hércules se pierde entre los pasillos del coliseo y sin saber llega a los corredores donde se encuentran los cuartos de los luchadores humanos, entra a la habitación de Raiden y lo encuentra en pleno acto causando una discusión entre ambos, con lo que terminara con una nueva experiencia para Hércules.
Relationships: Raiden Tameemon/ Heracles
Kudos: 5





	1. Encuentro

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, its me again, now with a fic of this series, to be honest i didn't expect this for be too long... but well lest just said that i like to describe too much xD  
> I hope that everyone is fine in this time and at least can enjoy this holydays without any preoccupation.
> 
> And if you are wonder why i do this fic, well basically its always confused me that this series dosent have many yaoi fic, similar to what happen to "Kenichi, the most powerful disciple", i only remember see one about Shiva and Raiden. So i want to give my sand grain a do this, i know that no many of you cant read spanish, but i don't know if my english is enough to write a whole story, but i will try to write one someday.
> 
> Another thing is that this story will be divide in two parts, the first one will be SFW and the second one NSFW, i hope that you enjoy this. And sorry for any orthographic horror.

A pesar de ser un buen día en el cielo, ni con mucho sol ni muchas nubes, en el coliseo Valhalla la tensión en el ambiente se sentía pesada y rígida, aunque como no estaría así, si en ese mismo coliseo se iba a celebrar el enfrentamiento definitivo entre dioses y humanos: Ragnarok.

Básicamente los dioses cansados de los seres humanos, debido a su falta de fe y descuido a la Tierra, decidieron exterminarlos, pero gracias a una intervención se les dio la oportunidad a los humanos de siquiera pelear por su destino y esta oportunidad es “Ragnarcok”, un enfrentamiento entre 7 humanos y 7 dioses en combates de 1 vs 1, si los dioses ganan la mayoría de los combates la humanidad morirá, sino sobrevivirán.

Explicado esto, no hace falta decir la razón por la cual en el coliseo había un ambiente tan tenso, en especial en los seres humanos… así que fue un gran shock para todos cuando Heimdall, anfitrión y árbitro del evento, dijo lo siguiente.

_“Ehm… bueno… queridos espectadores, no sé cómo decirles esto, pero debido a ciertas dificultades, Ragnarock quedara suspendido por un par de horas… espero que puedan comprender la situación.” -dijo tímidamente Heimdall con cierta decepción. -_

No es necesario mencionar tan a detalle que esta noticia enfureció a todos por igual, todos estaban exclamando y gritando que el evento iniciara, el pobre Heimdall intento calmar a la multitud, pero fue en vano, no fue hasta que Zeus y Odín intervinieron, ordenando a todos que se callaran, al notar la gran presencia de los dioses el público en general se “calmó”.

El problema en resumen estaba relacionado al sistema mágico del coliseo que le permitía cambiar de aspecto, no se sabe porque, pero este dejo de funcionar repentinamente, los dioses fueron a ver si lo podían arreglar y con eso se estableció una espera de aproximadamente 5 horas.

_“… ¿Un error en el sistema? Tienen que estar bromeando, y yo que esperaba ver algunos combates antes del mío… ¡Demonios!” -Exclamo alguien que caminaba en los pasillos del coliseo. -_

Una enorme figura se movía a contraluz por los pasillos del coliseo, sus pasos causaban que la tierra temblara ligeramente y su sombra causaría temor a cualquiera que se pare frente a él, portando un par de grandes tatuajes, un gran mazo con cara de león y una larga melena roja intensa se encontraba Heracles, campeón de los dioses griegos, paseando un poco angustiado por el coliseo.

Resulta que Heracles tenía planeado ver a primera fila los combates mientras que esperaba el suyo, más que hacerlo para estudiar a sus oponentes, lo hizo para inspirarse y encontrar motivos clave para hacer recapacitar a los dioses de su decisión, pues a diferencia de literalmente todos los dioses, este era el único de su bando que sigue creyendo en la humanidad y no es que tenga una fe ciega, él mismo fue humano alguna vez y ha visto suficiente para conocer que la humanidad es lo más cruel que se puede encontrar en la tierra… pero a la vez lo más bueno y puro, él sabe que los humanos pueden ser crueles, pero aun así ama tanto a la humanidad que los acepta como son, pues parte de la naturaleza humana es su maldad.

Pero ahora que Ragnarcok está pausado, este gigante se encuentra aburrido paseando por los pasillos, originalmente buscaba a Brunilda o alguna valkiria para pasar el rato, pues Heracles apreciaba más la compañía de las valkirias que con los de su propia clase, pero al caminar más y más, Heracles sin darse cuenta, se perdió.

“ _Espera ¿no pase por aquí antes?... ¿Dónde estoy?” -pensó Heracles mientras rascaba la nuca. -_

Heracles noto que la luz del día no llegaba a aquellos pasillos y que simplemente estaba todo oscuro, aunque no lo suficiente para estar ciego, pero si daba un ambiente misterioso, otra cosa que noto es que a lo lejos, se podían ver un tipo de marco en las paredes laterales, este siguió caminando y al verlos mejor, se dio cuenta que eran de puertas, al verlas vio que ninguna de las puertas era igual a otra, una tenía círculos extraños unidos de cierta forma, otra parecía una gran celda e incluso había una que tenía un marco de madera con techo y todo. Heracles quedo asombrado de estas arquitecturas, pues solo conocía aquellas de Grecia, pero fue ahí entonces que se dio cuenta de donde estaba.

_“¡Estas son las recamaras de los campeones humanos! ¡No debería estar aquí! Se supone que los luchadores no deben verse hasta estar en combate.” -pensó Heracles preocupado. -_

Heracles ya se encontraba caminando en dirección contraria, aún seguiría perdido, pero prefiere estarlo en otra parte que en esta, pero al ir avanzando poco a poco se iba moviendo más lento hasta quedarse parado, no fue que algo lo haya detenido o algo así, simplemente a Heracles le entro curiosidad, curiosidad por conocer a los escogidos de Brunilda, aquellos encargados de salvar a la humanidad, se recordaba que no debía, aunque tampoco recuerda una regla “exacta” respecto al verse, fue algo más como un acuerdo entre ambos bandos, Heracles entonces se quedó pensando si ver o no a los humanos. Así es como se le ocurrió la siguiente idea.

_“Aunque… no tienen por qué saber que soy un campeón divino ¡Claro! Los puedo ver, decirles que solo formo parte de la fanaticada, que quería conocerlos y listo, nadie sabrá nada” -Pensó Heracles contento chocando su puño derecho con su palma izquierda-_

Entonces Heracles se puso a pensar con detalle su plan, el cómo debería actuar y hablar para que no lo atraparan, pero antes de poder terminar de pensar, un ruido se produjo en todo el pasillo, aunque parecía más un “grito”.

_“Kyaaa~~”_

_“¡HMM! ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Un grito?... Sera que algo está pasando ¡No me digas-!” -Pensó Heracles volándose bruscamente a dirección de las puertas. -_

Heracles no sabía exactamente que pudo haber provocado tal “grito”, pues no parecía el típico grito de dolor, pero entonces Heracles pensó que esta “falla en el sistema” pudo haber sido más que un “simple” accidente y en verdad sea un complot para asesinar a los campeones humanos, no quería pensar que los dioses serían capaces de tal jugada… pero tristemente los ve capaces de hacer algo así.

Entonces sin pensar más, Heracles se puso a correr a la fuente del sonido, lo que lo llevo a una puerta que Heracles describió simplemente como “impactante”, esta puerta se podía dividir en dos secciones una superior y otra inferior; la superior era la región más pequeña consistía en un “rectángulo” que a sus extremos pose marcos gruesos de madera y por dentro había un otra pieza de madera pero más fina y estaba tallada con lo que parecía ser olas o nubes; la parte inferior parecía más un “cuadrado” que un “rectángulo”, al igual que la parte superior tenia a sus extremos marcos de madera, su interior si estaba compuesta de madera fina pero tenía tallada otra imagen, esta vez parecía ser un tipo de bosque rodeado de grandes nubes de tormenta, pero lo que más llamó la atención fue la gran bestia que estaba plasmada, una serpiente o reptil de gran longitud que lo miraba fijamente; Heracles nunca había visto por Grecia una criatura de tal magnitud y aun así se encontró fascinado por su belleza, Heracles intento tocarla pero cuando su mano se acercó a cierto punto, la puerta de inmediato se abrió, Heracles se sorprendió, pero volvió a recordar él porque estaba enfrente de la puerta y entro.

El interior de la recamara era “extraña” su piso era una especie de tapiz y las paredes ahora son de madera, justo como la de la puerta; a los costados se apreciaba un paisaje similar al de la zona inferior, aunque de la bestia ahora solo se podía apreciar su cuerpo; al frente y atrás se veían otras puertas y a sus lados simple madera blanca; al techo solo se podía ver un marco de madera; en si el ambiente era simple pero aún impresionaba a Heracles, este siguió caminando más a fondo, las puertas se abrían y se abrían; Heracles recorrió aproximadamente unas 4 habitaciones, ya estaba pensando que si había entrado a un tipo de laberinto hasta que en la quinta habitación, vio grandes platos de comida vacíos y si fuera poco empezó a sentir un tipo de temblor.

_“¡¿Q-qué demoni-?!” -Dijo Heracles callándose al oír repentinamente otro ruido similar al que escucho en el pasillo. -_

Heracles no dudo un segundo y abrió la puerta de inmediato solo para apreciar un escenario que jamás se hubiera podido imaginar, en una gran cama circular con prendas tiradas por todos lados, Heracles se encontró con mujeres… mujeres de todas clases y razas, no habría un problema con esto, si no fuera que todas se encontraban desnudas, algunas eran humanas, otras eran seres mitológicos y hasta habían seres antropomórficos; algunas se encontraban acostadas y las demás encima de “algo” sobándolo con sus senos o mordiéndolo suavemente, ese “algo” era un “alguien” que estaba de espaldas y por como movía su cadera, este estaba dándole fuerte a una de las chicas y antes de poder decir algo, Heracles lo escucho… escucho aquel ruido que lo había traído aquí en primer lugar, en otras palabras no fue un grito de auxilio ni nada lo que escucho, sino simplemente un gemido de placer.

_“¡¿Q-Qu-QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO AQUIIII?!” -Exclamo Heracles con todo su espíritu. -_

Todos se sobresaltó ante tremendo grito y las chicas salieron disparadas de la habitación, dejando solos a esta persona y a Heracles.

_“¿Pero qué demonios te pasa hombre?” -Dijo la figura a Heracles. -_

Entonces este se levantó de la cama y se puso enfrente a Heracles, antes no lo pudo observar bien debido a lo impactado que lo dejo la escena anterior, pero Heracles vio que esta persona… era grande, aparte de ser un poco más alto que él, este era también muy musculoso; tenía un amplio y ancho pecho; brazos gruesos con bíceps y tríceps gruesos; una espalda y hombros anchos; piernas y pantorrillas voluminosas y un abdomen bien trabajado, incluso juraría que tenía alrededor de 10 abdominales marcados. Aparte de su voluminoso cuerpo, Heracles vio que esta persona tenía un pelo “inusual”; su pelo tenía tonalidades blancas y oscuras; su forma parecía una “flama” o una “explosión” también noto que esta persona tiene grandes manos y una… un gran…

“ _¡OI! ¿Qué te pasa hombre? De la nada interrumpe en mi cuarto, ahuyentas a mis mujeres y ¿solo te me quedas viendo?” -Dijo el hombre a Heracles enojado, acercando su cara a la suya. -_

Heracles solo se quedó mirando al hombre por un par de segundos, inicialmente no sabía que decir, pero por suerte pudo planear que responder.

“ _Estaba afuera de tu cuarto cuando a lo lejos oí un “grito” quise ver que sucedía pues pensaba que algún campeón humano estaba en peligro, por algún tipo de plan sucio de parte de los dioses…” -Dijo Heracles alzando sus manos, mostrando que no traía malas intenciones-_

_“¿Grito? Espera… PFFFFF ¡Aguanta! No me digas que confundiste un gemido con un grito.” Dijo El hombre a Heracles intentando aguantarse su risa. -_

_“¡N-NO! No fue eso, es solo que no oí bien desde afuera. Aunque no deberíamos hablar de eso, que demonios estabas haciendo, teniendo relaciones justo antes del_ Ragnarcok _. La humanidad literalmente depende de ti justo ahora y tu estas teniendo relaciones.” -Dijo Heracles mientras ponía un dedo encima del pectoral del hombre. -_

_“Hombre cálmate, ni siquiera es mi turno, sino ya hubiera venido esa sexy chica a avisarme *bostezo*-Dijo el hombre mientras se rascaba la nuca-_

_“¿Sexy?... ¿¡Estas hablando de Brunilda?! Maldito desgraciado como te atreves a verla así.” -Dijo furiosamente Heracles dejando esparcir su aura intimidante por todo el cuarto y a punto de atacar al hombre-_

_“¡H-hey! Cálmate, no necesitas enojarte tanto.” -Dijo el hombre levantando sus manos intentando calmar a Heracles. -_

Después de una larga discusión entre ambos, el hombre de alguna forma logra calmar al enfurecido Heracles y logra que se siente en su cama, entonces le explica que la razón por la cual lo encontró teniendo sexo, fue porque simplemente quería pasar el rato, pero que pararía de inmediato si le toca pelear, el motivo es que en vida este no encontró a alguien que lo aguantase por completo, pero las mujeres de aquí si lograban aguantarle, así que, si sabía que podría morir peleando, por lo menos quería tener la experiencia de coger sin contenerse.

Heracles no sabe cómo, pero de alguna forma este hombre le logro hacer entender que era válido tener relaciones inclusive si literalmente unas horas después se decidiría si toda su raza será exterminada o no, en verdad que este hombre era alguien “interesante”.

_“Vaya… así que básicamente quieres cumplir todos tus deseos antes de tu pelea para así irte sin remordimientos por si mueres, pero de cierta forma ¿no estas aceptando la derrota? eh…” Dijo Heracles al hombre con los brazos cruzados. -_

_“Tameemon, Raiden Tameemon y no creo que me esté rindiendo, cuando me toque lo daré todo y más de lo que pude dar en vida, es solo que, si me matan, no quisiera que en mis últimos segundos de vida pase por mi cabeza todas las cosas que no pude hacer, solo me causaría angustia y no quisiera que eso fuera lo último que sienta… no otra vez.” -Dijo Tameemon a Heracles algo triste al final-_

_“Bueno… pero entre todos tus deseos ¿tenías que escoger los más impuestos?” -Dijo algo decepcionado Heracles. -_

_“Ok, creo que ahora si puedo decir que hay algo mal contigo ¿Relaciones? ¿Impuros? Hombre quien habla tan formal sobre esto, pareciera que… espera ¿eres virgen?” -Dijo Tameemon mirando a los ojos a Heracles cruzando sus grandes brazos. -_

Al oír la pregunta, Heracles se quedó sin palabras, aunque poco a poco se iba volviendo un tomate, en efecto Heracles era virgen, irónicamente a pesar de pertenecer a una de las mitologías con más relación a la sexualidad y tópicos eróticos, Heracles se abstenía a cualquier situación sexual que se le presentase, en especial al tener un cuerpo como el suyo muchas mujeres han querido cortejarlo y llevarlo a la cama, pero Heracles con el fin de estar siempre vigilante a la promesa que le hizo Zeus, siempre eliminaba aquellas actividades que consideraba distracciones, entre esas tener sexo.

“JAJAJA ¡Lo sabía! Era imposible que no lo fueras hablando así, demonios no pensé que me encontraba a un virgen en el más allá jaja” -Dijo Tameemon ofreciendo su mano a Heracles. -

_“Y qué demonios te importa saber si soy virgen o no, no es tu incumbencia” -Dijo Heracles quitando la mano de Tameemon del frente. -_

_“Hey, pero no hay necesidad de ser gruñón, sé que no es mi asunto, pero vamos si hablas así estas rogando que se sepa” -Dijo Tameemon sonriendo. -_

_“¿Y qué tiene de malo ser virgen? ¿Acaso eso me ayudaría en algo?” -Dijo Heracles algo enojado poniendo sus manos a la cintura. -_

_“Bueno… es cierto que perder la virginidad no es algo por el cual enorgullecerse, pero por favor estas en el más allá donde no hay riesgo alguno de tener sexo, ni siquiera puedes contraer enfermedades ¿Qué más quieres? -Le dijo Tameemon a Heracles poniendo su mano en su hombro. -_

Con eso, Heracles ya solo quería irse y dejar a este idiota en la recamara, no podía creer que Brunilda escogiera a tremendo idiota para ser representante de la humanidad, estaba decepcionado y solo quería ir a su cuarto, pero antes de levantarse, pensó en lo que le dijo Tameemon, le provoco cierta curiosidad, pues justo como había dicho, en esta competencia en verdad puede que muera en batalla y de solo pensar que en sus últimos momentos se arrepienta de alguna acción en su vida, le provocaba cierto pudor; no sabe por qué haría esto, pero con Tameemon sentía una cierta zona de seguridad, no sabrá si es por su actitud o por la situación en la que están, lo único que sabe es que estaba a punto de contarle una parte de él que no ha revelado a nadie, ni siquiera a las propias valkirias.

_“… El problema no es que no pueda, en verdad es que nunca sentí ese tipo de intenciones con las mujeres, claro siempre admiraba su belleza, pero solo era eso, nunca he sentido deseos impuros por ellas… ni siquiera con la mismísima Afrodita que es la diosa del amor.” -Dijo Heracles sin darse cuenta de haber dado una pista de su identidad. -_

_“Espera ¿¡Nunca te has querido coger a una mujer?! Aguanta ¿Acaso… prefieres a los hombres?” -Dijo Tameemon sorprendido. -_

Heracles al escuchar la pregunta quedo perplejo, no es que le haya ofendido la pregunta o algo así, sería absurdo teniendo en cuenta que forma parte de la mitología griega, es solo que nunca había pensado de esa forma respecto a los hombres, aunque considerándolo si admite que ha sentido un tipo de “admiración” hacia ellos, en especial aquellos con un gran físico como Ares o Shiva, aunque siempre pensaba que admiraba su gran fuerza y belleza corporal, pero puede que en verdad ese sentimiento vaya más allá que solo eso.

No se escuchó nada por un tiempo, pero Tameemon rompió en silencio con una ligera risa y dijo que ese silencio era la respuesta que necesitaba.

_“Solo para dejar claro, no tengo ningún problema con tus gustos, más bien en mis días era común ver personas teniendo sexo con otras de su mismo sexo jeje, aunque creo que actualmente la humanidad tiene ciertos problemas con eso…” -Dijo Tameemon poniendo sus manos a la cintura y suspirando al terminar de hablar-_

_“Era… ¿era usual? -Dijo Heracles sorprendido-_

En eso ambos empezaron a hablar de nuevo, esta vez sobre la homosexualidad de su época, por un lado, Tameemon explicaba que en su país las relaciones homosexuales eran principalmente vistas entre maestros y estudiantes, pues estos tenían una conexión más fuerte al tener que vivir en conjunto y que inclusive el mismo experimento ese placer con su maestro en vez en cuando.

Por otro lado, Heracles dijo que en su lugar de origen los propios dioses tenían todo tipo de relaciones, desde heteras hasta homosexuales, los mortales incluso describían al olimpo como: “el paraíso del amor” y claro si los dioses son así, imagínate a sus creyentes, no era que todo el día los griegos lo hacían sin control, sino más bien que era muchísimo menos tabú de lo que es actualmente. Así siguió hasta que repentinamente, Tameemon sugirió lo siguiente.

_“Hey… ¿y qué tal si lo hacemos?” Dijo Tameemon mirando con una sonrisa a Heracles. -_

_“… ¿Qué?” -Dijo Heracles incrédulo. -_


	2. Combate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resumen: Hércules se pierde entre los pasillos del coliseo y sin saber llega a los corredores donde se encuentran los cuartos de los luchadores humanos, entra a la habitación de Raiden y lo encuentra en pleno acto y esto causa una discusión entre ambos, con lo que terminara con una nueva experiencia para Hércules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, its me again, now with a fic of this series, to be honest i didn't expect this for be too long... but well lest just said that i like to describe too much xD  
> I hope that everyone is fine in this time and at least can enjoy this holydays without any preoccupation.
> 
> And if you are wonder why i do this fic, well basically its always confused me that this series dosent have many yaoi fic, similar to what happen to "Kenichi, the most powerful disciple", i only remember see one about Shiva and Raiden. So i want to give my sand grain a do this, i know that no many of you cant read spanish, but i don't know if my english is enough to write a whole story, but i will try to write one someday.
> 
> Another thing is that this story will be divide in two parts, the first one will be SFW and the second one NSFW, i hope that you enjoy this. And sorry for any orthographic horror.

Tameemon no respondió y simplemente se acercó a Heracles y le beso ligeramente el cuello, Heracles se sobresaltó, pero antes de poder alejarse Tameemon lo abrazo causando que sus cuerpos chocaran, Heracles pudo sentir el calor corporal de Tameemon por todo su cuerpo, no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero por alguna razón se dejó llevar e incluso devolvió el abrazo a Tameemon y dejo que este siguiera besándolo, después de un tiempo Tameemon volvió a mirar a Heracles y con una leve sonrisa le dijo.

_“¡Je! Sabía que te gustaría” -Dijo Tameemon. -_

_“¿Qué… crees que estás haciendo?” -murmuro Heracles apenado. -_

_“Mira, este ha sido el primer beso que has recibido al cuello y aun así no reaccionaste enojado o molesto, lo cual me dice que te gusto… podemos dejarlo hasta aquí si deseas, aunque yo creo que quieres intentarlo ¿No amigo?” -dijo Tameemon alejándose un poco de Heracles. -_

Tameemon pensó que tal vez fue demasiado lejos, pues apenas alejarse esta persona quedo paralizada, tenía la vista aérea e incluso estaba algo rojizo, se quedó así aproximadamente 3 minutos, tal vez le metió mucha información a procesar, en eso ya Tameemon pensó que lo mejor era sacarlo de su cuarto y dejarlo hasta ahí, era una pena pues se veía muy bien, pero bueno por lo menos podría intentar volver con sus chicas, se levantó de la cama y se rasco la cabeza, vio al hombre aun en estado aéreo y decidió levantarlo jalándole del brazo, pero entonces al agarrárselo, Tameemon siente de repente una fuerza que lo jala hacia la cama, al no estar preparado este cae y termina encima del hombre y sin desperdiciar un segundo, este besa a Tameemon en la boca.

En verdad se notaba que no tenía experiencia, sus dientes se sentían, la lengua la forzaba demasiado e incluso cuando mordía sus labios lo hacía demasiado fuerte, al punto de provocar una herida, pero eso sí, será el beso más inexperimentado que ha tenido, pero también es el más pasional, la pasión con la que esta persona beso a Tameemon fue intensa incluso para él, se sentía como fuego, pero no uno que te lastima y causa incendios, sino más bien uno que te calienta hasta en el más frio de los inviernos y que nunca se debilita o apaga. Después se separaron y ambos se miraron por un par de segundos.

_“Heracles… me llamo Heracles” -Dijo Heracles a Tameemon. -_

_“¡Je! Tienes espíritu Heracles ¡Me encanta!” -Dijo animado Tameemon. -_

Entonces ambos se empezaron a acomodar, Tameemon aún seguía encima de Heracles, sus piernas estaba abiertas dejando que torso y parte inferior de Heracles quedara entre ellas; Heracles tenía acelerado el corazón, estaba rojizo y tenía cierta preocupación, pero aun así quería seguir; las manos de Tameemon se encontraban encima de los hombros de Heracles, debido a esto, este se sentía de cierta forma “chico” pues a pesar de tener una altura similar, esta posición le daba la ilusión de que él era más grande, entonces Tameemon bajo su cabeza y volvió a dar de nuevo besos al cuello, pero aparte de eso también le daba ciertos mordiscos y chupetes dejándolo marcado en vez en cuando.

_“¡NGH! Ta-Tameemon ¿era necesario que muerdas?” -Dijo Heracles-_

_“¡Claro! Siempre me gusta saborear a mi pareja antes del sexo y no creas que solo probare tu cuello” -dijo Tameemon-_

Cuando Tameemon menciono lo último, Heracles le iba a preguntar a que se refería con eso, pero entonces este vio como Tameemon dejaba su cuello para ir a su pecho, Heracles entonces sintió un pinchazo y con eso se le escape un rápido “grito”. Al ver que estaba ocurriendo, vio como Tameemon con su boca le chupaba su pezón derecho y con su mano izquierda le apretaba el otro pezón.

Heracles encontró curioso, pero a la vez placentero el cómo Tameemon chupaba, iniciaba lento dejando que Heracles lo sintiera poco a poco, para entonces subir de velocidad al punto donde se sintiera que lo estaban ordeñando, al pasar cierto segundos, Tameemon entonces volvía a una velocidad lenta, en ese cambio de velocidades Tameemon también jugaba con su lengua y dientes, con su lengua movía de forma frecuente el pezón, para Heracles se sentía como un cosquilleo, por otra parte con sus dientes mordía a presiones diferentes e incluso en vez al morderlo movía su mandíbula ligeramente a los lados, todo esto le provocaba una sensación electrificante a Heracles que solo podía expresarlo en forma de gemidos.

Por otro lado, la forma en que Tameemon usaba sus dedos, a diferencia de su boca, iniciaba con roces rápidos, pero no bajaba de velocidad, sino que se detenía en seco y jalaba con cierta fuerza el pezón hacia afuera y permanecía en esa posición unos 3 segundos para entonces soltarlo y en vez de agarrarlo de nuevo jugaba con él con un dedo, a veces solo lo subía y bajaba; y otras lo golpeaba con el dedo al apoyarlo con el pulgar.

Tameemon cambiaba de pezón relativamente lento, solo se quedaba un minuto, pero aun así para Heracles fue de forma constante una tormenta de estímulos, no dejaba de gemir suavemente y sentía super apretados su ropa interior, que por cierto era tela holgada; después de un par de minutos Tameemon dejo de estimular a Heracles y levanto la cabeza, creando un pequeño hilo de saliva en el pezón derecho, le gusto lo que veía, los pezones de Heracles que antes apenas se veía, ahora estaban hinchados con un tono rojizo.

Tameemon quiso comprobar algo y dio un suave soplo a uno de los pezones, al hacerlo Heracles dio un gruñido, en efecto aparte de estar hinchados y rojizos, estaban muy sensibles, eso en verdad prendió a Tameemon, le gustaba que sus acompañantes fueran sensibles y más si eran grandes, les daba cierto toque adorable, pues ver a alguien tan grande ser afectado por algo tan pequeño como su pezón era algo que para Tameemon no tenía precio.

_“Sabes Heracles, creo que en verdad eres completamente mi tipo… me encantan las personas grandes y si son sensibles, joder me gane la lotería” -Dijo Tameemon. -_

_“¿g-gr-grande?... No sé porque lo dices si somos casi del mismo tamaño.” -Dijo Heracles entre suspiros-_

_“Cierto, pero eso no quita el hecho de que seas un gigante… joder debería ser un delito que hayas guardado tu cuerpo todo este tiempo, tengo ganas de comerte completo” Dijo Tameemon dándole un beso a Heracles al final._

Y tal como dijo Tameemon, a pesar de ser casi del mismo tamaño e inclusive más alto que Heracles, eso no quitaba el hecho que de por si Heracles era alguien grande en todo sentido, al igual que tameemon, este tenía un amplio y ancho pecho; brazos voluminosos con grandes bíceps y tríceps; una espalda ancha; un cuello grueso junto a unas piernas y glúteos para morirse; pero bueno no por nada era un dios.

Después del beso, Tameemon procedió a quitarle la ropa a Heracles, pues a pesar de haberse acomodado, ambos estaban tan concentrados en el momento que a Heracles se le olvido quitar sus prendas, aunque tampoco habría tanta diferencia a tenerlas puestas pues ya estas estaban empapadas de sudor y se le pegaba al cuerpo, aunque es mejor que este empapada de eso que de otra cosa, ambos ahora quedaron expuestos y por lo que veían, estaban tan duros como roca.

Heracles ya vio de antemano la polla de Tameemon, flácida, pero la vio y sabía que iba a ser grande al ponerse dura… pero esto supero por completo sus expectativas, la polla de Tameemon era aproximadamente de unos 25 cm de largo y 10 de ancho, aunque en general Heracles ya a visto pollas más grandes, como la de su sobrino Príapo, pero que un ser humano la tenga tan grande ya deja mucho que decir… aunque para ser justos, Heracles tampoco podía hablar mucho.

Por otro lado, Tameemon gozo de la vista, a pesar de que técnicamente el cuerpo de Heracles ya se veía incluso con prendas, eso no quitaba el gusto de verlo desnudo; ver como todos esos músculos se mueven por la respiración de Heracles y ver como su polla estaba dura y recta, por lo que veía, tameemon podría asegurar que la polla de Heracles media aproximadamente 20 cm de largo y 15 de ancho, por otra parte ese tatuaje que cubre parte de su cuerpo le daba un toque más sensual e inusualmente Heracles es muy velludo en la entre pierna.

Ambos estaban pensando varias cosas en esos momentos, pero lo que más querían hacer era solo una cosa: comerse la polla del otro. Entonces ambos a la vez se llamaron, al darse cuenta que querían lo mismo se rieron un poco, entonces Tameemon se empezó a virar y termino enfrente de la polla de Heracles, por otro lado ahora Heracles veía en toda su gloría la polla de Tameemon y su buen par de glúteos, poco a poco ambos se fueron acercando a la polla del otro, pero antes de empezar a tragar, inhalaron el olor del otro, para Tameemon el olor de Heracles, a pesar de ser velludo, no era un olor fuerte a sudor o algo así por el estilo, sino un olor fresco como el olor a primavera, por otro lado cuando Heracles olio a Tameemon, este sintió un olor fuerte, un olor que indicaba su buen historial de relaciones y a pesar de que debería encontrarlo algo repulsivo, de cierta forma le gustaba, era algo adictivo.

El primero en iniciar fue Tameemon, agarro la polla de Heracles y empezó a chuparla, a diferencia con sus pezones, Heracles sintió que Tameemon tenía una velocidad constante en su mamada y no mucha para su sorpresa, aunque si admite que noto un mayor uso de su lengua y dientes, para ser más precisos la lengua la usaba cuando estaba en la cabeza, lamia sus lados y penetraba un poco en su uretra; sus dientes los usaba cuando sacaba por completo la polla de su boca y procedía a mordérsela en ciertas áreas y opuesto a lo que creía, estas mordeduras no dolían, al contrario le provocaban cierta presión que le agradaba. Esa mamada más la sensibilidad que tenía en los pezones causo que Heracles entrara en un trance de placer en el que solo podía gemir o gruñir, pero aun así Heracles no se perdió por completo y pudo también comerse la polla de Tameemon.

Tameemon simplemente sintió como algo cubría su polla, aunque se sentía más cálido que de costumbre, pero no duro mucho hasta que sintió como un par de dientes le rozaban la piel, en eso Tameemon se detiene un poco y le dice a Heracles que no use los dientes, que use más los labios, Heracles asintió e intento de nuevo chupársela, pero Tameemon aún seguía sintiendo ese par de dientes, entonces le dijo a Heracles que imagine una comida en la que no muerda y que intente imitarlo.

Heracles se quedó pensando en lo que dijo Tameemon y le asintió de nuevo, esta vez con un rostro más confiado, Tameemon entonces volvió a lo suyo, para ser sincero ya se esperaba algo así y a este punto estaba satisfecho con solo chupársela, pero entonces Tameemon paro en seco, pues sintió algo electrificante pasar por todo su cuerpo, voltio a ver a Heracles y para su sorpresa este se había tragado por completo su polla, de por sí comerle la mitad se podría considerar un logro y ahora resulta que en su primera experiencia, Heracles logro comérsela por completa, en verdad quedo impresionado, pero ahí no termino, pues Heracles empezó a bombear a gran velocidad, causando un repentino y gran placer a Tameemon. Sabía que le había dicho que se imaginara algo que no mordiera, pero demonios no se esperaba un cambio tan brusco y si fuera poco Heracles también se ponía a jugar o chupar con las bolas de Tameemon, que aún con su tamaño Heracles lograba tragárselas junto a su polla.

Tameemon se quedó quieto, debido al place no pudo volver a mamar a Heracles, en cambio quedo gimiendo y gruñendo, esto lo preocupo ligeramente, pues sentía que ya se venía, no podía venirse en la primera mamada de alguien, tenía una reputación que mantener, pero joder Heracles lo hacía tan bien, entonces sin previo aviso, Tameemon sintió como algo iba penetrarlo, se voltio de inmediato y le iba a pedir a Heracles que se detuviera, pero justo cuando iba a decirlo Tameemon sintió como algo grande lo penetro y choco su punto G y ahí tameemon no pudo aguantar.

“¡AHHHHHHHH! -exclamo Tameemon”

Heracles sintió como una gran cantidad de esperma entro por su boca y no pudo hacer más que tragarse todo. Después de sentir que no bajaba más, poco a poco Heracles sacaba la polla de su boca dejando un hilo de saliva en la punta, a la vez que sacaba sus tres dedos del ano de Tameemon. Su sabor, al igual que su olor, era fuerte y le gustaba de cierta forma. Heracles no lo noto, pero Tameemon estaba temblando ligeramente, hacía rato que no eyaculaba tanto en un orgasmo.

_“Joder… solo te dije que usaras los labios… ¡Qué demonios hiciste!” -Dijo Tameemon evitando mirar a Heracles. -_

_“Bueno, me dijiste que imitara a cuando comía sin los dientes, así eso fue lo que hice jeje.” -Dijo Heracles inocentemente. -_

_“¿Y tus dedos? ¿Por qué me los metiste? -Dijo Tameemon. -_

_“… En Grecia oía que hacer eso mejoraba la “experiencia”.”-Dijo Heracles mientras sonreía. -_

_“Así que quiere jugar así ¿eh? Bueno, esto es un juego de dos.” Dijo Tameemon girándose y mirando de nuevo a Heracles. -_

Heracles solo vio como Tameemon le sonreía para luego ponerse erguido, Heracles iba a preguntar que iba a hacer hasta que sintió que las grandes manos de Tameemon lo agarraban del costado y lo viraron e hicieron que sus caderas se levantaran, dejando al frente de Tameemon sus glúteos.

Heracles iba a reclamar que sucedía, pero de repente sintió un gran peso encima y como algo entro a su boca, al sentir los movimientos que hacía ese algo, Heracles supo que se trataba de los dedos de Tameemon, Heracles intentaba hablar, pero solo salían ruidos de su boca, pero entonces paro cuando Tameemon simplemente le dijo que los chupara, Heracles viendo que Tameemon iba a dejar sus dedos ahí si no hacía algo, decide hacerle caso, después de un rato, tameemon saca sus dedos de la boca de Heracles y apenas tuvo la boca libre Heracles pregunto que estaba pasando, lo cual Tameemon solo respondió que le iba a "devolver el favor".

Heracles entonces supo de inmediato lo que tramaba Tameemon, pero al igual que le ocurrió a este, antes de poder decir algo Heracles sintió como lo penetraban, fue un gran shock para él al inicio ni siquiera daba suspiros o gruñidos, solo quedo ahí con la boca abierta, hasta que sintió los dedos moverse, ahí empezó a gruñir y a apretar con sus puños las sabanas de la cama, le dolía pero tampoco quería que parar, justo cuando pensaba que se estaba acostumbrando, Heracles sintió como se extendían los dedos a los lados y como en esos momentos Tameemon le daba un beso negro. La movida de dedos mas el juego de lengua de Tameemon, tenían sensible a Heracles, seguía apretando fuertemente las sabanas, pero ahora en ve de gruñidos ahora Heracles daba gemidos, y al igual que Tameemon, Heracles termino viniéndose.

“¡AHHH! -Exclamo Heracles-

Su esperma termino en las sabanas, Heracles tenía la cabeza mirando hacia abajo y vio como las dejo, hasta el mismo se sorprendió de la cantidad.

_“Hmmm… te viniste por el beso negro ¿eh? Je creo que con eso estamos a mano” -Dijo Tameemon. -_

A pesar de que ambos habían eyaculado, aún seguían duros y calientes, Tameemon aun así pensaba que Heracles iba a parar, ya se estaba por bajarse de la cama hasta que sintió una mano agarrando con fuerza su brazo.

_“No te vayas… no sé si sea porque es mi primera vez o qué demonios, pero quiero seguir Tameemon.” -Dijo Heracles algo apenado. -_

Tameemon no pudo resistirse a tal encanto, ver como Heracles le pedía de forma tan apenada continuar, se puso dónde estaba aun las caderas levantadas de Heracles y alineo su polla, Heracles al sentir tal miembro en sus glúteos lo puso tenso, pero Tameemon le sobo la espalda diciéndole que todo estará bien, que alguien como él podrá aguantarlo, inclusive si es primerizo.

Tameemon, aun sobando la espalda de Heracles, empezó a meter poco a poco su polla, Heracles inicialmente sintió algo parecido a los dedos de Tameemon, solo que esto entraba y entraba, entre mas lo hacia mas grande se sentía, Heracles se limito a apretar sus dientes, hasta que después de un largo tiempo, sintió la pelvis de Tameemon chocar con su glúteo, Heracles entonces empezó a dar grandes suspiros, se sentía lleno y sabía lo que iba a pasar ahora, Tameemon intento calmar con un abrazo a Heracles, aún con su miembro adentro y le dijo que respirara, que la parte más difícil paso, Heracles aún suspirando le pudo de alguna forma decirle que fuera gentil, Tameemon sonrió y suavemente iba sacando su miembro y lo volvía a meter.

Heracles gemía y gruñía en el movimiento, sin darse cuenta, Tameemon iba aumentando su velocidad poco a poco, hasta que Heracles noto que el placer y dolor amentaban, pero en un punto solo el placer aumentaba y el dolor se desvanecía, sus gruñidos y gemidos ahora solo eran gemidos y poco a poco estos aumentaban de volumen, Tameemon entonces se iba levantando hasta que pudo poner sus manos en las caderas de Heracles, ahora aparte de darle veloz empezó a meterle fuerza y precisión; supo que dio en el blanco cuando en una Heracles levanto su cabeza y dio un gran gemido que juraba que se escucho afuera, Tameemon sonrió y con una mano agarro la melena de Heracles y empezó a darle con fuerza en el mismo lugar a Heracles. Heracles, aunque con menos volumen, siguió gimiendo y ahora decía el nombre de Tameemon.

“Tameemon… ¡Tameemon! ¡TAMEEMON!” -gemía Heracles-

“Mierda… ¡Prepárate, Heracles, ahí viene otra!” -dijo Tameemon aumentando de velocidad.

“Yo… yo también siento algo.” – dijo Heracles entre jadeos-

Entonces Tameemon soltó la melena de Heracles y volvió a abrazarlo, pero sin perder la posición de su miembro y ahí empezó a darle con todo a Heracles, este iba a gemir con mas fuerza, pero Tameemon lo callo con sus dedos, después de aproximadamente 5 min, ambos se vinieron.

_“¡HERACLES!” -Grito Tameemon-_

_“¡RAIDEN!”-Grito Heracles sacando de su boca los dedos de Tameemon-_

Heracles sentía como la polla de Tameemon lo rellenaba, aparte de también mirar de nuevo las sabanas y ver como su desastre aumentaba más, ambos se encontraban cansados y jadeando, pero sin dejar que su peso los dejara tirados, tameemon se separaba poco a poco de Heracles y con eso sacaba su polla, Heracles sentía como su culo se iba vaciando hasta que con un *pop* supo que salió, pero ese no era el fin, pues por ahí mismo sintió como el esperma de Tameemon salía por su abusado ano; entonces Heracles ahí si dejo que su peso le ganara y se dejo tirar a la cama, sin importa que abajo suyo estuviera sucia con su semilla, Heracles pensó que Tameemon también se acostaría, pero al igual que cuando levanto su cadera, Heracles sintió una mano en tu torso y fue virado, ahora mirando cara a cara a Tameemon.

_“Hey.” -Dijo Tameemon. -_

_“… Hey” -Dijo Heracles. -_

Tameemon vio que de cierta forma la mirada de Heracles cambio, ya no era tan “inocente” como lo era inicialmente, tampoco fue un cambio tan rustico, pero se notaba.

_“¿Debes de estar cansado después de eso no? -Dijo Tameemon sonriendo. -_

_“Tal vez si alguien me hubiera seguido cogiendo suave como le había dicho…” -Dijo Heracles también sonriendo. -_

_“¡¿Dijiste cogiendo?! Vaya al parecer alguien creció un poco jaja.” -Dijo Tameemon cruzando sus brazos. -_

_“…”_

_“Je… Déjame darte una recompensa por eso” -Dijo Tameemon agachándose un poco y poniendo sus brazos ahora a los costados de Heracles. -_

Heracles pensaba que iba a besarlo, pero luego sintió como Tameemon le lamia su torso, para ser mas exactos sus abdominales que estaban manchados con su semilla. Tameemon le estaba limpiando su cuerpo, Heracles dejo que Tameemon fluyera, sintió como poco a poco sus abdominales fueron tocados por su lengua; como esta pasaba por sus costados y como se iba limpiando; después Tameemon fue a los pectorales, donde aparte de lamer un poco, mordió ciertas partes dejando marcas aparte de su tatuaje y claro jugo un poco con los pezones que aún seguían algo sensibles.

Después de eso, Tameemon fue a la cara de Heracles donde ambos se miraron con una cara de ternura y Heracles no tuvo que esperar una señal para darle un beso, el sabor de Tameemon cambio debido a su semilla, pero fue un toque interesante. Ahora ambos se encontraban saboreándose uno del otro, pero entonces Heracles sintió como un par de dedos de Tameemon se introducían a su ano, ya teniendo el ano abierto, a Heracles no le molestaba como antes, pero se sorprendió cundo fueron sacados de inmediato y fueron a parar a su boca, donde Tameemon dejo de besar brevemente a Heracles para introducirle los dedos cubiertos del esperma de Tameemon y este le dijo a Heracles que los chupara, este los hizo y cuando salieron limpios, Tameemon volvió a besarlo, ahora ese beso tenia el sabor de Heracles y Tameemon juntos, lo cual daba un sabor más adictivo.

Después de un rato se separaron y ahora si Tameemon se tiro a lado de Heracles, y al mirarse los dos se rieron.

_“Vaya, no solo peleare con un dios, sino que hasta me cogí a uno jajaja.” -Dijo Tameemon sonriendo. -_

_“¿Cómo sabias que era un dios? -Dijo Heracles sorprendido. -_

_“… en serio me vas a venir con eso, no parabas de mencionar al olimpo cuando hablamos antes de coger.” -Dijo Tameemon levantando una ceja. -_

_“Si, a la vez que mencionaba a los seres humanos.” -Dijo Heracles. -_

_“Cierto… pero se te olvido que literalmente dijiste que no te habías cogido ni siquiera con Afrodita, DIOSA del amor” -Dijo Tameemon. -_

_“… mierda” -Dijo Heracles. -_

_“Aunque, pensaba que los dioses eran recelosos hacia nosotros, ósea por algo estamos teniendo este combate ¿no?” -Dijo Tameemon algo confundido. -_

_“Si… pero no es completamente así, es solo que ahora… tenemos ciertos conflictos.” -Dijo Heracles. -_

_“¿Conflictos? -Dijo Tameemon seriamente. -_

_“En estos 100 últimos años, la humanidad poco a poco a dejado creer en los dioses, destruyen con más intensidad la Tierra y ni siquiera hay que mencionar como la maldad de ellos a aumentado en este ultimo siglo” -Dijo Heracles algo triste. -_

_“Por eso… quieren destruir a la humanidad… ¿Me estas jodiendo?” -Dijo Tameemon, enojado al final. -_

_“¿Eh?” -Dijo Heracles. -_

Tameemon se empezó a levantar y se bajo de la cama, ahora se encontraba enfrente a Heracles parado, pero ahora su mirada carecía de su sonrisa, estaba completamente serio y molesto.

_“¿¡Porque demonios crees que empezamos a desconfiar de ustedes?! ¿Acaso han visto que ha pasado con la humanidad todos esos años? ¿Acaso saben cuanta mierda ha pasado y cuantos han muerto esperando que ustedes hicieran algo? ¡Joder incluso he odio que por su culpa la humanidad ha peleado!” -Dijo enojado Tameemon. -_

Heracles le iba a decir que los dioses si han visto a la humanidad, siempre lo habían hecho, pero entonces recordó su propio ascenso, como por vencer a Ares, en lo que iba a ser la extinción de la humanidad, pudo salvar a su raza e incluso hacer prometer a los dioses que ya no interviniera más con la humanidad, al inicio pensaba que eso estaba bien pues dejaba a la humanidad escoger su propio destino, pero con lo que dijo Tameemon, esa promesa era un arma de doble filo; los dioses al no poder intervenir más con la humanidad, ya no podía ayudarlos incluso si querían, solo podían mirar; los humanos, ignorantes de este hecho, han rezado e implorado a los dioses múltiples veces para que su vida mejorara, pero solo terminaron siendo plegarias al vacío; por todo esto la humanidad poco a poco empezó a desconfiar en los dioses y con eso su fe cayo; al ya no creer en los más, lo humanos perdieron esa razón “espiritual” por la cual ser buenos pues creyeron que siendo buenos o malos su muerte los llevaría al mismo destino; por tanto ya no les importaba tener una vida honrosa causando un aumento en la maldad humana.

Heracles, horrorizado, pensó que su acción de impedir que los dioses intervinieran en la humanidad, incluso si esta lo pedía, fue básicamente la causa principal por la cual los dioses querían exterminarlos, él fue el causante del Ragnarok. Ante tal revelación Heracles se levantó de la cama y quedo sentado, mirando al piso, se puso pálido y no dejaba de sudar.

_“… no fue su culpa…” -Murmuro Heracles. -_

_“¿Hmm?” -Dijo Tameemon. -_

En eso Heracles se paró de repente y empezó a vestirse, sus prendas estaban algo sudadas, pero con el tiempo se secarían, entonces empezó a dirigirse a la salida del cuarto.

_“¡Hey! ¿Porque carajos te vas ahora? Acaso tuve razón y no soportas la culpa.” -Dijo Tameemon. -_

_“No… en efecto tienes razón… los dioses no han ayudado a la humanidad, inclusive si esta lo pedía, pero no fue porque no quería… fue porque yo los obligue.” Dijo Heracles sin voltear a mirar a Tameemon. -_

_“¿Por tu culpa? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué planeas hacer?” -Dijo Tameemon caminando hacia Heracles. -_

_“No me sigas, debes quedarte aquí esperando… Después de todo me dijiste que te quedarías aquí hasta tu combate ¿no?” -Dijo Heracles volteando un poco hacía Tameemon sonriendo ligeramente. -_

_“Heracles… Aun así ¿Dime qué planeas hacer?” -Dijo Tameemon quedándose parado. -_

_“… En verdad no lo sé, pero veré si puedo parar esto, tal vez explicándoles pueda hacer algo o tal vez… otra acción funcione.” -dijo Heracles mientras se iba caminando hacia la salida. -_

_“… Oye, en verdad no se que demonios estas pensando, pero tengo un mal presentimiento… nos volveremos a ver ¿no?... Aún tengo otras cosas que mostrarte.” -Dijo Tameemon. -_

Heracles se quedó parado a unos centímetros de la puerta de salida, está ya estaba abierta, Heracles en verdad no quería darle falsas esperanzas, así que solo se limito a voltear a Tameemon y sonreírle, entonces procedió a salir. Al estar pasando por los diversos cuartos, Heracles se puso a pensar en todo lo que ocurrió, desde el sexo hasta su discusión con Tameemon, al estar ya afuera de la recamara de Tameemon, Heracles voltea a ver de nuevo a la magnífica criatura que se encontraba en la puerta, este sonrió y empezó a caminar hacia afuera, nunca pensó que encontraría otras razones para evitar la extinción de la humanidad teniendo sexo, pero ahora encontró tal vez la razón mas pesada de todas: No fue culpa de la humanidad, fue suya.

Y es cierto que aún con intervención divina o no la humanidad ya era cruel de por sí, pero el que causo que dejaran de creer, fue él con su intervención, ahora Heracles hará lo que sea para intentar salvar a la humanidad, incluso si le cuesta la vida.

Y con eso, justo cuando Heracles salió de las recamaras, este escuchó la voz de Heimdall, anunciando que Ragnarok ya dará inicio. Tal vez en combate, Heracles encuentre la forma de remediarlo todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you enjoy this fic, if you have feedbacks, recommendation or tips, please left them in the comment box i really appreciate that, because you tell me what things i have to improve or if you only wants to said me hi or something, i too wants to salute you xD.
> 
> Thanks for read my fic, and then until the next one.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoy this fic, if you have feedbacks, recommendation or tips, please left them in the comment box i really appreciate that, because you tell me what things i have to improve or if you only wants to said me hi or something, i too wants to salute you xD.
> 
> Thanks for read my fic, and then until the next one.


End file.
